


我们相爱

by Seb384



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 代友发！LOFTER@鄢箬嶷





	我们相爱

“咪，咪呜......”  
深夜，密室亮着暖黄的灯，黑色皮革的大床上交叠着两具流淌着蜜色的躯体。  
巴基的热潮期来了。  
兽化人的热潮期一直是平权组织难以忽视的痛心之处，虽然平日与人类无异，但热潮期一直是很多人歧视兽化人的强大理由。  
热潮期与发情期有些许相似，但本质却完全不同。同样会受到激素的影响，但是热潮的到来无法预测而且更加危险，短时间内迅速爆发的观感混乱会使兽化人无意识暴走以至自残，每个兽化人的一生中都会有大概三至六次热潮期，仿佛一把把悬在他们头顶的尖刀，悄无声息地掉下来留下深且痛的刻痕。  
处于热潮期的兽化人往往会神志不清，身体变化不受控制，某些特殊种族的兽化人甚至会表现出严重的交配意向，在长达一周的时间里，兽化人会在人类人格和兽类意识的对冲中痛苦不已，此时的兽化人脆弱而混乱，带有人类特征的躯体却被填充着野兽的肉欲，许多歧视兽化人的激进者认为这样的怪物不应称之为享有合法权利的人，而失去自保能力的兽化人往往会在监护人难以周全的特殊时期被拐入阴暗的地下世界，在理智的苦苦挣扎之后彻底被调教，终生陷入情欲的深渊。  
惊奇女士曾经态度坚决地与娜塔莎和史蒂夫讨论正视兽化人热潮期的问题，她曾经因为突如其来的热潮期几乎失去她的那位战友，最后不得不手术切除了基因腺体，从此再也不能自如地转化两副躯体。  
“如果克林特和巴基哪天真的出现了热潮期，带着他到我的安全屋去，进入口令是‘礼物’。”  
冷美人总裁眼圈微红，“我是兽化人养大的孩子，我不希望任何一个兽化人受到不公的苦难。”  
史蒂夫和娜塔莎听说过，似乎是有一个亦师亦友的神秘人一直教导着卡罗尔，没料到还有这样的过往。  
“谢谢你的好意，如果有需要它的那一天我们不会拒绝的。”

 

当真正面对热潮期的时候，史蒂夫才明白安全屋对他和巴基是一种怎样的恩惠。  
冷藏柜里有着大量珍贵的营养针剂，镇定剂以及缓释药品，卡罗尔亲手写下的使用方式和热潮期可能出现的临床表现，还有一些有助于缓解热潮冲动的小道具，无一不是史蒂夫所急需的。  
“史蒂夫...热...”被柔韧的皮革束缚在铁架床上的人无法控制自己的身体，耳朵尾巴早在热潮期初就冒了出来，双手双脚也变成了带着锋利指尖的猫爪，无措地抓挠着空气。  
史蒂夫伏在巴基身上，用体重压制着巴基不知轻重的冲撞，手腕已经被死力的挣动磨出了血丝。  
“不，不要，巴克，没事的，会好的...”紧紧环着巴基的腰，史蒂夫轻轻地吻着他的胸膛传递着安抚的情绪。  
“喵呜！啊呜呜！”巴基紧张地张大了嘴，无意识地呻吟着混乱的声调。  
猫咪的热潮期伴随着发情期，不再是愉悦的感受，痛苦的情欲煎熬着仿佛要被烧熟的肉体，为了防止巴基伤害到自己，史蒂夫必须要在巴基神志不清的时候对他进行性爱的安抚。  
史蒂夫突然有些庆幸他们是合法的伴侣，在他必须做一些事的时候，一本不带感情的法条可以让他们拥有更强大的底气，给他们必要的鼓励和支援。  
酸胀感让巴基不舒服地想要蜷缩起来，束具拉住了他，慢慢被开拓身体的猫咪被有着海蓝色瞳仁的人类丈夫带入情爱的深海，一抹清醒的凉意守护着巴基的大脑，巴基努力抬起身子吻上了史蒂夫的嘴唇，大尾巴颤颤地蜷缩着，轻轻触碰着他们亲密连接的秘境。  
“全部交给你了，史蒂薇。”猫咪伸出带着小刺的舌头舔了舔史蒂夫的耳垂。  
一室春色，满溢成潮。


End file.
